Homestead
The homestead is the village Skjern and includes the house of the player. Due to your fathers mismanagement of Skjern, your homestead is in a poor state at the beginning of the game. By improving your homestead, you increases the prosperity score and the power score. Improving these values also have some effects on Orkneyjar during the second act if you are the jarl of the island. Depending on the upgrades, you also will receive resources from your homestead on a weekly basis. Thralls allow you to speed up the building time for any improvement by two days for each thrall one time only. For information on how to upgrade the homestead as efficiently as possible, visit the homestead guide page. Power and prosperity points from quests From the following quests, you may receive a decrease or an increase of your prosperity score or power score: *Something To Prove, you will gain 10 power and prosperity after the duel with Asleifr Grimvardarson . *Cleaning House, you will lose 5 power if you spare Erlingr Thorgislsson and his family. *Kill the Rats, in case you decide that the rat pack can stay on the farm formerly owned by Erlingr, you will lose 5 prosperity. *Hel Hath No Fury..., no matter how you will finish the quest, you will get a new merchant in Skjern and gain three prosperity. *Offering 50 rations to any god in the temple of Ribe will increase your power or prosperity, depending on the chosen god, by 1. *Freeing the Norsemen held in captivity in Just Deserts improves the power or prosperity score with 3 points. *If you complete Lord of Seals, keep Steinn alive and give him 120 rations, you will gain 10 power. *By paying the dock charges of Perth and Eoforwic (York) in Perth Pier Access and Eoforwic Pier Access, you can gain 6 prosperity. *When you complete The Princess Bride, you will gain 10 prosperity. *When The Battle of Yngilwood is completed, you gain 10 prosperity. *Upon completing Ravaging of Wretched Heathens, you gain 10 power. *Ghosts of the Empire, you will gain 5 power if you invite the legion to Orkneyjar. *Three prosperity when you invite the carpenters from Debt Collectors to Orkney. *The Mercian Connection, you will gain 10 power if you recruit the Mercians and then speak to their emissary in Orkneyjar. *Fort of the Thicket, you will gain 10 power if you side with the village. *Three prosperity when you accept the deal from Hedinvi Hedinsdottir after finishing the quest No Escape. *Unwanted Guests gives two power points in the second chapter if the group is dispatched. Astridr While you away, Astridr Ingvarsdottir will look after the homestead and you can improve the prosperity by: *Five prosperity when you take the Roman Aquila to Astridr. *When you return home in the second act and have more than 10,000 valuables, you can give them to your mother to improve prosperity by 2 points. This can be done more than once. Upgrades Legend * BT: building time. * PO: power. * PR: prosperity. * RE: resources needed for the upgrade. * RG: resources gained after the upgrade. * TR: new trader for the market. Category:Game mechanics